call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
Dr. Edward Richtofen ist ein spielbarer Charakter im Überlebenskampf. Die Farbe seiner Punkte ist normalerweise grün (genau wie Michael Rooker und Fidel Castro). Auf der Karte Moon ist das jedoch Zufall. Früher war er der Antagonist in der Geschichte des Überlebenskampfes, nun in gewisser Weise ein Antiheld. Seine Stimme wird ihm von Synchron Legende Nolan North geliehen. Geschichte Richtofen arbeitete für Dr. Ludvig Maxis bei der Gruppe 935 einer Gruppe die von der Deutschen Regierung nach Shangri La geschickt wurde um einen Kometen zu untersuchen in dem sie das bis dahin unbekannte Element 115 fanden und extrahierten. Da sie das Elemnt nicht kannten fingen sie an damit zu experimentieren. Während Maxis an einem Teleporter und der wiederbelebung von Toten arbeitete experimentierte Richtofen bereits mit lebenden Testobjekten: Dem Amerikaner Tank Dempsey, dem Japaner Takeo Masaki und dem Russen Nikolai Belinski. Da sich Maxis und Richtofen bei den Forschungen um den Teleporter stritten, plante Richtofen, Maxis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Während einem Teleportertest schloss Richtofen Maxis und dessen Tochter Samantha ein. Samantha wurde dabei versehentlich auf den Mond teleportiert und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Zombies, als sie die riesige, schwarze Pyramide berührte. Als Richtofen Maxis los war, vollendete er den Bau des Teleporters und teleportierte sich zum Mond. Dort dort berührte auch er in seinem Unwissen die Pyramide und eine unbekannte Macht glitt in ihn. Richtofen fing an Stimmen zu hören, die ihn zuerst verrückt und dann böse machten. Um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu erlangen, arbeitete er mit Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski und Takeo Masaki, zusammen die einwilligten, da sie durch die Experimente mit Element 115 ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatten. Zuerst reisten sie zu einem verwunschenen Sumpf und danach in eine deutsche Waffenfabrik, in der die Zombies erschaffen wurden. Nachdem der Teleporter dort durch Element 115 allerdings überladen wurde, reisten sie durch die Zeit in die Zukunft und landeten in einem verlassenen Theater in Berlin, kurz vor 1963. Danach ging die Reise in einen verlassen sovietischen Weltraumbahnhof, wo ein Wissenschaftler namens Gersch auf seine Befreiung aus dem Krassimir Komplex hoffte. thumbDaraufhin reiste die Gruppe nach Sibirien, wo George A. Romero einen Zombiefilm mit vier bekannten Schauspielern drehen wollte. Ihre lage verschlechterte sich, als echte Zombies auftauchen und George in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Die Schauspieler finden die vier originalen Charaktere gefangen in einem kleinen Raum. Richtofen will, dass sie für ihn den goldenen Stab finden. Als sie das schaffen, hinterlässt Richtofen ihnen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Gruppe macht sich vom Acker. Sie laden in Shangri-La, das trotz seinem friedlichen Namen von Zombies überfüllt ist, da sich dort Minen in denen ebenfalls das Element 115 gefunden wurde befinden. Richtofen bringt die Gruppe an diesen Ort, um sich den Fokusstein, ein mächtiges Artefakt, zu schnappen. Nebenbei hilft die Gruppe noch einem Forscher und dessen Assistenten, aus einer Zeitschleife zu fliehen. Als Richtofen alles hat, was für seinen Plan nötig ist, teleportiert er die Gruppe in den Hangar 18 der Area 51, die von Zombies überrannt wurde. Die Gruppe kann sich schnell in den Teleporter flüchten, der sie wieder aif die Greif Station auf dem Mond teleportiert. Dank den vorherigen Tests der Gruppe 935 befinden sich auch hier Untote. Die Gruppe kann eine mysteriöse Maschine öffnen und blickt das erste Mal auf Samantha Maxis, die den Körper eines jungen Mädchens behalten konnte, weil sie eingefroren war. Richtofen fusioniert den Fokusstein und den goldenen Stab und tauscht Körper mit Samantha, um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu übernehmen. Über die Computer in der Station wird die Gruppe von Maxis kontaktiert und erhält die Information, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Richtofen verursachen wird. Die Gruppe kann zusehen, wie drei Raketen auf die Erde zurasen, um die Verbindung zwischen der erdlichen Welt und dem Universum zu trennen, in dem sich Richtofen befindet. Das Glück ist allerdings nicht auf Richtofens Seite und die Raketen zerstören die Verbindung zwischen Erde und Mond. Doch auch die Erde nimmt großen Schaden und nur eine Hand voll Menschen überlebt. Unter den Überlebenden auf der Erde wird Samuel J. Stuhlinger von Richtofen als eine Stimme im Kopf angesprochen, weil dieser vorher das Fleisch von Untoten aß. Wegen Richtofens unersättlichen Hunger nach Macht beauftragt er Stuhlinger damit, einige Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die die Verbindung zwischen Erde und Mond wiederherstellen sollen, damit er die Macht über jede irdische Lebensform besitzt. Die Seele von Samantha Maxis wäre damit außerdem für immer verbannt. Um seinen Plan abzuschließen, will Richtofen, dass Stuhlinger seine Kameraden Misty, Marlton und Russman davon überzeugt, eine Verbindung in einer Stadt in Washington aufzubauen, indem sie sie mit Energie versorgen. Die vier Überlebenden werden auf einige einstürzende Wolkenkratzer im früheren Shanghai, China, teleportiert, wo sie ein zweites Gerät aktivieren sollen. Sie können nicht wir klich sterben da sie von Richtofen wiederbelebt werden, damit sie ihre arbeit erledigen können, doch auch Maxis steigt ins Rennen ein und versucht, den Turm zu aktivieren. Egal für wen die Gruppe letztendlich arbeitet, sie werden am Ende von Russman zu einer Untergrundstadt in Angola geführt, wo sie auf Antworten auf ihre verwirrenden Fragen hoffen. Dort kann man sich schließlich entscheiden ob man Maxis oder Richtofen hilft. Hilf man Richtofen, so wird dieser die Macht erlangen und begibt sich in Stuhlingers Körper, nicht wissend dass dieser dann immernoch dort drinnen verweilen würde. In Origins, einem alternativen Paralleluniversum, treffen wir wieder auf Richtofen. Jedoch ist dieser noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden. Dort versucht er seinen besten Freund Maxis am Leben zu erhalten, als dieser vom Element infiziert wird. Jedoch schafft er es nicht und Maxis stirbt. Dank der Hilfe Samanthas kann er mit den anderen drei Helfern der Truppe (Dempsey, Nikolai & Masaki) in ein anderes Universum reisen. Dabei besucht Richtofen vorerst andere Universen. In Shadows of Evil angekommen (Wenn man den Easter Egg vollzieht sieht man eine Sequenz) schnappt sich Richtofen den "Summoning Key", welches das mächtigste Objekt in allen Universen ist. Mit dem Objekt flieht er in ein Portal und verschwindet. thumb|280pxIn Der Riese einer alten deutschen Waffenfabrik ermöglicht Richtofen 1.0 dem neuen Richtofen(2.0)die Teleportation. Diese beiden treffen nun aufeinander und Richtofen 2.0 erschießt Richtofen 1.0, ohne die anderen drei Mitstreitter(Takeo, Nikolai und Dempsey) zu warnen. Richtofen sagt diesen das sie einfach ihm vertrauen sollen, da er einen Plan hat. Infos Allgemein: *Richtofen ist der Erfinder von den Affenbomben, der Wunderwaffe DG-2 und dem QED. *Richtofen mag Nikolai, der diesen auch mit Respekt behandelt, bis die Prominenten in Call of the Dead den goldenen Stab für ihn besorgen, danach wird er von allen gehasst. *Richtofen ist der erste spielbare Antagonist in der Geschichte von Call of Duty. Der zweite ist Raul Menendez *Dead Ops Arcade und Dead Ops II sind die einzigen Maps, auf denen Richtofen nicht in Erscheinung tritt. *Richtofens Lieblingswaffen sind die MP40, die Spectre und die gepunchte Armbrust. *Richtofen und Dempsey können sich gar nicht leiden. *In der Kampagne, dem Multiplayer und dem Überlebenskampf kann man verstreut Bücher finden, deren Autor "Edward Richtofen" heißt. Call of Duty: World at War: *Unter Richtofens rechtem Auge befindet sich eine Narbe. Diese ist in Shi No Numa nicht sichtbar. *In der ios-Version vom Überlebenskampf weist einen der verwundete Doktor durch das Tutorial, bevor er selbst zum Zombie wird. Call of Duty: Black Ops: *Richtofen benutzt das gleiche First-Person-Modell wie Hudson in Wiedergeburt. *Manchmal, wenn man die Pack a Punch Maschine benutzt , summt er den Klingelton von Doppelfeuer-Malzbier. *Auf dem Werbeposter von Ascension hält Richtofen die Thundergun. Dort hat er eine Glatze, aber im Spiel hat er seine Haare wieder. *In Ascension hatte Richtofen ein neues Outfit, einen Weltraumanzug, den er auch in Moon trug. Damit ist er der erste Charakter im Überlebenskampf, der sein Aussehen verändert hat. *Manchmal, wenn man Ascension oder eine der späteren Maps spielt, kann man die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hören. *In Ascension verrät er, dass er eine Schwester hatte, deren Puppe er zerstörte, um sie zum Weinen zu bringen. *Laut den Funkgeräten in Call of the Dead begann Richtofen seinen Vorgesetzten und dessen Tochter zu hassen, als die Wunderwaffe DG-2 nicht in die Massenproduktion ging, weil Maxis viel zu abgelenkt von Sophia war. *In Shangri-La und Moon besitzt er immer noch den goldenen Stab, wenn man in Call of the Dead das Easter Egg abgeschlossen hat. *Wenn man im Kino der Toten Höllenhunde tötet sagt er '' Mama hat mir verboten Tiere zu quälen.. '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II: *Wenn man Nuketown Zombies spielt, kann man Richtofen hören, während die Runden vorbeigehen, dabei erklärt er mehrere Schritte von seinem großen Plan. In Runde 25 hat er diesen vollendet und erhält die Kontrolle über die Zombies deren Augen von da an Blau gefärbt sind. *Wenn man das erste Mal ein Power-Up auf TranZit aufhebt, erklärt er, dass er sich noch daran gewöhnen muss, jetzt der Herrscher der Untoten zu sein, danach sagt er das Power-Up an. *Manche seiner Sprüche auf TranZit deuten darauf hin, dass er Dempsey, Nikolai und Takeo vermisst, denn oft erinnert er sich an sein Leben, bevor er Körper mit Samantha getauscht hat. Über die vier neuen Charaktere macht er sich lustig, weil sie noch so unerfahren sind. *Wenn er von Maxis hintergangen wird, ist er der erste Zombie, der die Fähigkeit des Sprechens besitzt, außerdem hat er dann die Form eines Endgegners (wie George A. Romero und Brutus). *Laut seinem Brief in Origins machte sich Richtofen insgeheim Sorgen um Maxis. *Richtofen ist extrem stolz auf die Riesenroboter in Origins - dies merkt man an seinen Bemerkungen wenn die Roboter über die Karte laufen. *Nach Origins trägt Richtofen zwei Blutphiolen mit sich auf denen die Gefangenennummern von Zwei Figuren aus Call of the Dead Call of Duty: Black Ops 4: *war anscheinend schon vorher in Mob of the Dead, ohne die Crew Galerie EdwardRichtofen_WW2_BO3.png|Richtofen im Trailer zu The Giant WWI Richtofen Closeup BO3.png|Eine Nahaufnahme von Richtofen Edward_Richtofen_WW1_TheGiant_BOIII.png|Die junge Origins Version von Richtofen WWI_Richtofen_BO3.png 31-79_JGb215_held_by_Richtofen_BO.png|Richtofen in Shangri-La Portrait_Mad.jpg|Richtofen's Bild in Kino der Toten WWII_Richtofen_Closeup_BO3.png|Der lachende Richtofen Richtofen_The_Giant_BOIII.png|Richtofen vor dem Teleporter Edward.jpg|Richtofen in Der Riese wie er eine Strahlenkanone hält WWII_Richtofen_BO3.png|Tank Dempsey hält eine Waffe auf Richtofen A_Better_Tomorrow_BO3.png WWI_Richtofen_Pose_BO3.png Richtofen_Sheiva_BO3.png|Richtofen in The Giant Edward_Richtofen_Origins_BOII.png|Richtofen in Origins Edward Richtofen in Shadows of Evil.jpg|Edward in Shadows of Evil Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Gruppe 935 Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II